spiderridersfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Spider Hotarla
Hotarla is Princess Sparkle's Battle Spider. She is very young, but is fearless in battle. Character Hotarla is Sparkle's battle spider. Hotarla is cute and tiny due to her youth, and she can't say many words yet. Hotarla tends to be a little more cautious than Sparkle. Other times, spider and rider think alike. Life Before Partnering Up with Sparkle Little is known of Hotarla's life before she and Sparkle became spider and rider. It is highly probably that the pair actually grew up together side-by-side. New Team Hotarla, along with Sparkle congratulated Hunter Steele and Battle Spider Shadow after their duel with Igneous and Battle Spider Flame. While once protecting the Oracle Keys, helped Sparkle defeat the Invectid Grasshop. When the rest of the Spider Riders left for the Kingdom of Nuuma, Hotarla helped Sparkle follow them. Once the pair arrived in Fuushuwa Hotarla was just as willing to trust the recently disgraced Grasshop as her rider, and the three worked together to find a way to get to Nuuma. After catching up to Lumen and Igneous, who had been separated from Hunter and his group. Hotarla and Sparkle, explained to Lumen and Igneous that Grasshop had reformed and had been traveling with them. Not long after, Hotarla and the rest of her party save Grasshop were captured by the Invectid transport commander Scarab. Hotarla did her best to comfort the hurt Sparkle after Grasshop's betrayal of their friendship. Later Hotarla and Sparkle's trust in Grasshop was restored when he was injured trying to protect them from the Invectids. Hotarla and Sparkle along with Lumen and Igneous then fought and defeated the Invectid and his troops before starting off for Nuuma. Hotarla and her group then happened upon Buguese just as he had recaptured Aqune and had been about to finish off Hunter's group. During the siege of Castle Nuuma Hotarla and Sparkle stayed out of the battle upon Grasshop's request. Not long after their return to Arachna. Hotarla and the Spider Riders came to join Corona and Hunter at Darkling Fortress. When they arrived she listened as Hunter suggested negotiating with Invectids to the others. When Hunter decided that the proposal should be taken to Mantid directly. Hotarla, like her rider was more than eager to go. While Lumen tried to force her and Sparkle to remain behind, luckily for them both Ebony was able to convince him into allowing them to come along. With Grasshop as their guide. Hotarla and the Spider Riders infiltrated the labyrinth, the only known way for humans to get into Invectid territory. Along the way Hunter and Shadow were separated from the others when a bridge crumbled beneath their feet. Upon meeting with Hunter again at the exit to the labyrinth, Hotarla also met the legendary hero Quake for the first time. Later Hotarla watched as the other Spider Riders attempted to fight Buguese in his new Battle Beetle, the Dark Opal. She also witnessed Dark Opal steal the last of Oracle's power from Hunter's two keys. After that Hotarla and the others were saved from the mind controlled Aqune do to the intervention of Buguese, removing Aqune's Mask. Freeing Aqune and Portia from the Invectids. After Grasshop led the Spider Riders into Mantid's citadel, Hotarla accompanied Grasshop, Sparkle and Lumen while they visited his family. Hotarla, along with everyone else was witness to the sudden appearance of the Spirit Oracle when she appeared to stop Hunter's final blow from finishing Mantid. With Mantid gone and the Inner World safe, Hotarla and Sparkle rode atop Ebony together as he and the others chased Hunter and Shadow. Powers Oracle Key Powers Hotarla and Sparkle have not yet used the power of the Oracle Keys in there battles. Relationships Friends *Princess Sparkle *Prince Lumen *Battle Spider Ebony *Corona *Igneous *Flame *Battle Spider Venus *Shadow *Hunter Steel *Magma *Grasshop Unknown Reaction Notes *In the Japanese version, Hotarla's vocabulary consists of "Kyu", while in the English version (in her first appearance in "Spider Riders' Ball") she can speak in full sentences. This changes in "Big Bug", and Hortarla's "Kyu" is transferred to the English version. Category:Characters Category:Battle Spiders Category:Females